


History Has Its Eyes On You and So Do I

by ViccyViccy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hamilton References, Musical References, Musicals, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViccyViccy/pseuds/ViccyViccy
Summary: Hamilton is finally out on Disney+ and MC can't wait to watch it with Zen!
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	History Has Its Eyes On You and So Do I

**Author's Note:**

> Quick MC background before we start: MC grew up in America but moved to South Korea for University so she speaks fluent English and Korean. Zen, bless his heart, does not know much English since he's lived in South Korea his entire life. The story is written in English (cause I'm not bilingual lol) but this will play a role in the story. Also for the sake of the story we're going to pretend that Disney+ is available in South Korea... or MC managed to get a VPN working on Zen's crusty computer.  
> Not that it's really relevant to the story, but this occurs sometime after Zen's good ending of course.

MC sat at the computer tapping her nails on the table impatiently, staring at the screen. Her favorite musical, Hamilton, was about to be released _legally and professionally_ online and she could not wait to see it in all its glory. And who better to watch it with than her musical- actor boyfriend Zen. Soon the clock would strike midnight and the show could start.

MC was staring so intently at the screen she didn’t notice even that Zen entered the room with a couple beers and a bowl of popcorn. He set down the food on the table, pulled up a chair right next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her towards him slightly.

“Someone’s excited,” Zen said with a playful smirk.

MC’s head jolted up to look at him. “Well yeah, it’s such a good show! I know all the songs by heart! And I’ve always wanted to see it for real! And..!” she was talking so fast she was running out of breath and covered her face with her hands embarrassed. 

Zen softly grabbed MC’s hands and took them away from her face. “You’re so cute when you’re fangirling,” he said with a smile, and gave her a peck on her lips. 

MC’s face went a bright shade of pink, but she smiled and leaned in closer to Zen. “What did I ever do to deserve this guy?” she thought. 

“Sorry Hyunny I’m just so excited! I’ve been a fan of this show for years and I just can’t wait to see it with you. I really hope that you’ll like it as much as I do,” MC said sweetly. 

Zen’s heart skipped upon hearing his pet name “Hyunny”. God she was so adorable. “I know I will,” he said. It was a musical, of course he’d enjoy it. And one that his darling girlfriend loved, so that only made him more excited. He’d never listened much to it since it was all in English and about American history, two things he didn’t really understand. He was aware of its popularity though, being in the musical industry and all. Plus Jaehee was a fan of it too, though clearly not as big of a fan as MC. 

Zen grabbed the beers from the table and handed one to MC. They each cracked one open and clinked them together. Cheers. MC slowly sipped her drink as she watched the digital clock in the bottom corner of the computer. It read 23:57. Just 3 more minutes.

23:58…

23:59…

“It’s almost time!” she said giddily. 

00:00

MC clicked the play button as soon as it appeared. The iconic Disney castle appeared with a remixed instrumental of _Ten Duel Commandments_. Then the screen went dark as it transitioned to the stage, audience cheers in the background. King George gave his opening remarks about turning off your cellphones. There were cheers. The stage darkened and the audience quieted as the first character entered the stage. Aaron Burr.

MC immediately stood up next to the TV and angled her body toward Zen and sang along.

_“How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore_

_And a Scotsman dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean_

_By providence impoverished, in squalor_

_Grow up to be a hero and a scholar”_

Zen looked back and forth between the screen and MC. He had never heard her speak much English, and frankly he had no idea what she was saying. He wanted to watch only her and listen to her sing, but didn’t know what she was saying so he tried to quickly read the subtitles on screen and look back at her. 

MC smiled as Zen whipped his head back and forth between her and the screen. It wasn’t very often that she was the one singing along passionately to a musical. She was going to enjoy this.

_“The ten-dollar founding father without a father_

_Got a lot father by working a lot harder_

_By being a lot smarter_

_By being a self-starter_

_By 14 they placed him in charge of a trading charter”_

At this point Zen decided to just watch MC. She sang every character’s lines and moved her body to the music. She even did a dramatic pose at the end of the opening, then sat back down next to Zen, smiling up at him.

“What’d you think of that?” she asked playfully.

“Are you sure that I’m the actor in this relationship, cause I just saw a Broadway star perform,” he said with a wink. That was by far the cutest thing MC had ever done. She’d never really been the type of person to get up and perform like that, even in front of him. Sure he’d drag her into dancing with him whenever he played music and sometimes he’d hear snippets of her singing in the shower in a quiet, beautiful alto voice, but overall she was pretty shy when it came to performing. He felt his cheeks getting warm and pink as he thought more about this side of MC.

“Haha stop it Hyunny,” MC giggled. “I’ll stay here for the rest of it and let the real stars perform.” She grabbed some popcorn from the bowl Zen was holding and tossed it in her mouth. 

“Aww I was looking forward to the rest of your performance,” he said as he looked down at her with puppy dog eyes. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead then turned to watch the screen as he snuggled her in closer.

The couple quietly continued watching the show. MC was lip synching along to all the songs, but remained huddled close to Zen. Despite missing what happened in the opening, Zen was able to pretty much figure out what was going on. He didn’t know anything about American history, but it seemed to him that there was some kind of war between the U.S. and England told mostly from the rebel American perspective. The King of England had only been on for one song so far he could really feel the actor’s snarkiness. At one point he had a really dramatic line and MC laughed and pointed out all the spit that came out of his mouth. It was kind of gross, but also really funny.

A couple songs after the king spit Zen felt MC get up from their cuddle. He watched as she stood in front of him but just off to the side so he could still see the screen if he wanted to. Not that he would look at the screen when there was this flawless girl standing before him. MC glanced down to the floor, then into Zen’s eyes.

“I really want to perform this song for you…” she said shyly. “It makes me think about how I feel around you.. Oh well I’ll just let you hear it.” 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the woman in the green-blue dress take center stage and start to sing. Eliza. MC took both of his hands in hers and sang the same words, and although he couldn’t understand the words exactly, he could feel the passion and the love coming from them.

_“Boy you go me helpless_

_Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit_

_I’m helpless_

_Down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em_

_I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight_

_We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night_

_Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the room_

_Then you walked in and my heart went boom_

_Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom_

_Everybody’s dancing and the band’s top volume_

_Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine_

_Grab my sister and whisper, ‘yo this one’s mine’_

_My sister made her way across the room to you_

_And I got nervous thinking ‘what’s she gonna do?’_

_She grabs you by the arm I’m thinkin’, ‘I’m through’_

_Then you look back at me and suddenly I’m helpless”_

At the end of that line MC leaned in and gave a warm, passionate kiss that lasted through the chorus. She slowly pulled away singing _“I am so into you. I am so into you”_ then leaned back in for one more deep kiss. As the kiss ended and she pulled away she nervously looked at Zen for his approval. He looked to be in complete awe. He stood up, their bodies only inches apart, and picked MC up at her waist and spun her around.

“Babe I didn’t know you were an angel that came down from heaven to serenade me!” he said excitedly. “That was so beautiful... You’re so beautiful” he said in a slow, sweet way before pulling MC into a tight embrace. 

MC felt very warm and fuzzy during the embrace, which quickly turned to fluttering butterflies as Zen leaned down to give her a deep kiss. 

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” she answered.

“It’d be really sweet if you could learn Hamilton’s part for that song,” MC suggested. “It could be our duet. We wouldn’t have an Angelica, but oh well it’s not that important.”

“I would love to,” Zen smiled in reply. He started fantasizing about MC coaching his vocals and English pronunciation. It would take a lot of practice, but it would be worth it so see her smile so bright and sing with him. 

After a few more moments of staring sweetly into each other’s eyes the couple sat back down in the same cuddly position they were in previously. The next few songs were rather intense, each in their own way. 

As one of the slower songs ended MC cut the silence and asked, “Wanna hear me rap?”

Zen looked at her, shocked but excited. “Rap? YES! Do you even have to ask? Go for it Princess!” He said enthusiastically.

MC jumped up into the same position she was in for the intro and the same familiar notes played. She crossed her arms and looked down at Zen as Burr opened the musical number. As soon as Burr uttered the name “Lafayette” MC burst out into full hip hop-

_“I’m takin’ this horse by the reins_

_Makin’ redcoats redder with bloodstains_

_And I’m never gonna stop_

_Until I make ‘em drop or burn ‘em up_

_And scatter their remains, I’m-_

_Watch me engagin’ ‘em, escapin’ ‘em_

_Enragin’ ‘em I’m-_

_I go to France for more funds_

_I come back with more guns and ships_

_And so the balance shifts”_

As Washington interjects Zen is in awe, ready to cheer, but MC gives him a look of caution. “Wait” her eyes said. And that’s when-

_“Sir, he knows what to do in a trench_

_Ingenuitive and fluent in French, I mean_

_You’re gonna have to use him eventually_

_What’s he doing on the bench? I mean_

_No one has more resilience or matches my practical tactical brilliance_

_You want to fight for your land back?_

_Get your right-hand man back_

_Gotta get your right-hand man back_

_Gotta put some thought into the letter but the sooner the better_

_To get your right-hand man back”_

As Washington took the stage again MC made a mic drop motion before leaning back into Zen’s body on the chair.

“How was that?” she looked up at him playfully.

Zen, still in awe answered somewhat slowly, “Wow. Just wow. I have no idea what you said, but it was fucking amazing!”

MC giggled, “That’s what the subtitles are for silly.”

“I can’t possibly look at the subtitles when there is a musical goddess in front of me, blessing me with her voice,” he retorted, grabbing her hand.

“You give me too much credit…” MC blushed. 

“Oh no, you deserve all the credit in the world,” Zen said encouragingly. He picked her up and spun her around again, and accidentally knocked over the popcorn bowl. They both laughed about it and cleaned up the mess as the musical continued, MC humming and lip syncing along. By the time they cleaned up it was Intermission. There was a one minute pause, not that it really matters much in a recording.

Zen grabbed a couple more beers from the fridge. He slipped one into MC’s hands as he sat back down and they opened and clinked them together again before taking a sip. The couple sat quietly, watching the show intently until the song “Say No to This” started.

Zen’s eyes grew wide as the song progressed. No way. Hamilton had a beautiful relationship with Eliza, there’s no way he would throw it away like that, right? 

_“Then her mouth is on mine and I don’t say-”_

“NO!” Zen got up suddenly, “WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?! FUCKING CHEATING SCUMBAG! ELIZA DESERVES BETTER THAN THIS!”

“Zen..” MC said calmly. She knew there was no calming him down from this. Zen was somewhat traditional when it came to relationships and incredibly serious about loyalty. Despite all the gorgeous actresses he worked with, MC had only ever seen him stare at her with those beastly red eyes. “It’s shitty, I know. It pisses me off too” she assured him.

“I can’t fucking believe this,” he repeated, “Guys like him are garbage. If he had an ounce of respect for his wife… or himself…” he facepalmed, “I hope he gets what’s coming to him.”

“Well I guess you’re going to have to sit back down and see,” MC said cheekily. She patted the spot on the chair that he had left.

Zen let out a big sigh, then sat back down and wrapped his arms around MC. “Men need to be more appreciative and loyal to the women in their life. I don’t know where I’d be without you, MC,” he said softly, planting a kiss on her cheek. 

MC said nothing but just snuggled in closer. Her actions could do all the talking. Besides, the show was getting serious. She didn’t want to miss anything.

A few songs passed by before the scandal was revealed to the rest of the characters, and Zen teared up during the scene where Eliza was burning her love letters. He just clutched MC tighter. 

MC held her composure until the ending of the “Stay Alive” reprise. Despite listening to the show countless times that was one of those songs that just made her cry every time. As she quietly sniffled Zen hugged her tighter and sweetly rubbed his hand on her shoulder. MC could tell that he was trying to hold back tears too. The next few songs were on the sad side as well, all leading up to the intense and emotional conclusion.

The final duel between Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton impressed Zen because of how beautifully it was choreographed. MC knew what was coming and ready to cry, but looked to Zen to see his reaction. During Hamilton’s soliloquy he was solemn. It wasn’t until Eliza came back in the finale that he was starting to tear up. As the show concluded, the couple sat holding each other tight, tears welling in both their eyes. MC broke the silence.

“I know it had a sad ending… but I still really hope you liked it,” she said softly. 

Zen smiled at her, “It was wonderful, really. All the acting was amazing, the choreography, the story, the music... all of it. Especially when you sang.” He softly cupped her cheek in his hand and brought it to his face to plant a small kiss on her lips. “I’m ready for you to teach me that duet too,” he winked. 

MC’s cheeks flushed pink. “Anytime,” she smiled.


End file.
